Y estabas ahí
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Pocas semanas después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el peso que lleva Draco sobre sus hombros ante la perspectiva de matar se le hace cada vez más insufrible. Pero un día un encuentro con la morena le hace replantearse una salida: la muerte a manos de ella


Disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a J., excepto la idea del fic lógicamente =)

Últimamente he estado leyendo sobre Draco y Hermione, y como me ha dado por escribir, pues he vuelto a escribir otro Dramione (sí, tenía uno, increíble!) Espero que os guste mucho, y si no también podéis decírmelo. Para que me retire definitivamente y esas cosas jejeje.

Unas notillas: los párrafos en cursiva, son pensamientos de Hermione de cuando está recordando lo que pasó ese verano. La historia está ambientada en el verano entre el 6º y 7º libro. Lamento si hay algunos errores con nombres o la historia (díganmelo si es el caso)

En fin, los dejo con el fic!

**Y estabas ahí.**

_Me gustaría decir que no le recuerdo, ni tampoco ese verano. Que ya los olvidé. ¿Pero de qué sirve mentirse y hacerse daño? Para mí fue importante, y para él seguramente también, porque descubrimos qué de vueltas da la vida, y que irónica puede ser. Las personas a veces aparentan lo que no son._

Era un día soleado de principios de Julio, justo después de terminar Hogwarts. Había nubes arremolinándose en el horizonte, pero parecía que la gente no quería salir a la calle a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Es más, se respiraba un ambiente frío y hostil.

En el Callejón Diagon la mitad de los negocios estaban cerrados o abandonados, y eso era ser bastante optimista. La alegría que recorría esas calles parecía que hacía mucho tiempo se había esfumado. Sin embargo, algunas tiendas aún seguían en pie, apoyando a aquellos magos que querían hacer vida normal a pesar de la ascensión de Voldemort.

Y uno de esos negocios era Flourish& Blotts.

Allí mismo se encontraba una morena de pelo rizado, yendo de acá para allá colocando libros y ojeando otros cuantos. De vez en cuando la miraba el dueño, para pedirle que trajera alguno para un cliente. Hermione quería convencerse a sí misma que hacía eso por encontrar más información sobre los Horrocruxes y algunos objetos de los antiguos fundadores, pero desde el principio sabía que era tiempo perdido.

Estaba allí más bien para despejarse y sentirse rodeada de algo que la hiciera sentirse bien, ella misma. Y sólo lo podían hacer los libros y la soledad, al menos hasta ver de nuevo a Ron y Harry. Lamentaba que ese último año no fueran a Hogwarts, era como una bofetada que la devolvía a la realidad. Estaba obligada a ser fuerte y útil.

Prácticamente se pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en lo que iba a pasar, en qué iban a hacer, en porqué las cosas se habían tornado así. Tenía miedo, y más sin Dumbledore, el único apoyo realmente importante contra Voldemort. Ahora estaban como "a pecho descubierto" ¿Y que Snape matara al director? Realmente increíble y retorcido, sobretodo por el hecho de que Dumbledore no era estúpido para dejarse engañar así. Dumbledore… Lo echaría mucho de menos.

Aunque estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos, algo la sacó de allí succionándola a la realidad. Pero es que no era cualquier cosa, era una cabellera platina inconfundible subiendo el callejón en dirección Norte. "_Hay que tener demasiada poca vergüenza como para aparecerse por aquí a plena luz después de lo que hizo. Es que es imposible" _Realmente le daba igual que paseara su asqueroso ego por donde quisiera, pero que Draco Malfoy estuviera allí después de todo, le parecía un suicidio. Es más, pensó que podrían aparecer mortífagos en cualquier momento.

Ahora vuelvo señor Broadbent- no terminó de escuchar la respuesta cuando soltó el libro y salió por la puerta.

Subió la calle dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos con una cucharilla si era necesario. Tan sólo pensar lo que había estado maquinando todo el año, y ya le entraban ganas de matarlo allí mismo. De vez en cuando miraba atrás por si de repente aparecía algo del cielo, o vete tú a saber. Pero es que el rubio ni siquiera miraba por si alguien lo seguía, sólo andaba directo hacia la entrada del callejón Knockturn. Cómo no.

_Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por el odio, seguramente nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido, ahora no estaría recordando esto, y nuestras vidas no se habrían enlazado. Claro que, tampoco habría corrido tanto peligro._

No era persona de dejarse llevar por el corazón, pero por algo era Gryffindor. Se acercó a la entrada oscura, segura de que el chico ya había entrado en el callejón, y se quedó allí unos segundos _" Realmente peligroso. Juraría que habían propuesto bloquear la entrada"_

Pero de repente, algo no iba tan bien como ella pensaba. Recibió un golpe desde la oscuridad, pero no se trataba para nada de magia. Fue más bien físico y pesado. Tenía al Slytherin encima acorralándola con el brazo bajo el cuello, ahogándola.

- ¿Sabes? Te consideraba mucho más inteligente como para perseguir a un mortífago tú sola hasta el callejón Knockturn, ¿o es que acaso se te pegó la ineptitud de Potty y Weasley? – la voz era fría, relamiendo cada palabra hasta el final. Su fuerza sobre Hermione era cada vez mayor.

- Eso es lo que quisieras tú, ser un mortífago y besar los faldones de Voldemort. Será mejor que saques tus manos de encima – hablaba medio ahogada- o saldrás en dirección contraria barriendo el suelo.

Las amenazas no se quedaron sólo en eso, ella le apuntaba directamente con la varita en el costado. Estaba rabiosa, quería llorar de la indignación, y también por haber sido tan estúpida. Él tenía razón, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

- Como quieras, de todos modos ya no te queda mucho tiempo de vida. Es más, hemos hecho apuestas a cuanto duraréis tú, el cabeza rajada y el pobretón – se rió amargamente.

Hermione se dispuso a irse, pero se paró. Fueron unos segundos de debilidad, de replantearse las cosas, de perder el poco juicio que tenía después de que ese animal intentara matar a Dumbledore y Snape rematara la faena.

- ¿¡Por qué! Joder, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Sabíamos que eras un crío mimado con ideas estúpidas, pero no sabíamos que eras un asesino – destilaba odio y puntualizaba cada letra.

- Para ser un asesino hay que matar a alguien Granger, y yo no lo hice. Si quieres puedo empezar contigo, y así podría continuar con la limpieza de sangre. Aunque no sé si molestarme en mancharme las manos contigo – ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento, pero no quiso tener miedo. Al menos no con él.

- Atrévete

- Más tarde o más temprano, caeréis tú y tu familia, para empezar. Y después seguirán los demás: los pobretones Weasley, el torpe de Longbottom…

No esperó a que continuara. Había hablado de su familia, sus padres, lo que más quería en el mundo. Le dolió que alguien dijera lo que llevaba temiendo desde cuarto curso, que comenzara la matanza de muggles y sus padres fueran víctimas de ello. Y él podría ser en un futuro el que se ensuciara las manos haciéndolo.

Y como no aguantaba más, le dio un tremendo empujón a la pared de piedra haciendo que trastabillara y justo en ese momento de distracción le golpeó con el puño cerrado en el pecho, evitando que fuera directo a la cara. Lo miró unos cuantos centímetros por debajo.

- No sabes en lo que te has convertido

- Y tú no me conoces. Pero tranquila, morirás antes de hacerlo.

Hermione se fue huyendo de una situación que podría acabar tremendamente mal. Y en unas cuantas zancadas se plantó en la tienda nuevamente, sin apenas mirar atrás. Debía mantener la mente despejada nuevamente, o al final tantos nervios la harían explotar.

- Hermione, querida, ¿estás bien? – el dueño de la librería, de aspecto afable y bonachón, la miró paternalmente y preocupado.

- Sí, si

- Anda, ve a la trastienda a buscarme "_Hechizos repelentes para las babosas carnívoras de tu jardín"_

Y ahí terminaron los pensamientos con respecto a la pelea con Malfoy, por el momento al menos.

El chico rubio sin embargo aún tenía el ceño fruncido, bastante enfadado, después de ese repentino despliegue de idiotez y valentía, porqué no decirlo, de la repelente Gryffindor. Pero qué esperaba paseándose a plena luz del día por el callejón Diagon. Demasiada suerte había tenido de encontrarse sólo con ella y no acabar muerto allí mismo.

Sinceramente, había sido muy temerario, y para qué. ¿Qué buscaba con ello? Sólo se le venía una palabra a la mente: muerte. O como mínimo, un castigo, sufrir; porque la carga que llevaba encima le pesaba tanto que cada día le costaba dormir, le costaba poner un pie en el suelo al despertarse y seguir con su vida. Hasta que no le mandaron matar a Dumbledore, no se había hecho una idea de la muerte, y sobretodo de lo que implica matar a alguien.

Se adentró en el callejón Knockturn y avanzó con rapidez por la calle, que inusualmente se había vuelto aún más oscura que nunca. En un portal de piedra escondido, a simple vista, había una tienda vieja y abandonada. Fue allí donde entró. Atravesó una estancia llena de polvo y muebles volcados por todos lados, y movió una trampilla en la pared con la varita, dando a revelar un dibujo grotesco que desapareció.

Se escuchaban voces bajando la escalera, y el rubio suplicó mentalmente que no se encontrara su familia al completo reunida. Se recompuso antes de aparecer, con su cara fría e impoluta. Allí mismo se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas su tía Bella y sus padres que debatían algo serio. Últimamente los ánimos en su casa estaban siendo bastante contradictorios, ya que su tía estaba tan feliz que chillaba al final de cada frase que pronunciaba; y sus padres estaban pesarosos, con miedo de implicarse demasiado en la ascensión de Voldemort.

- Querido Draco, hasta que nos honras con tu presencia – la voz de Bellatrix llegó desde el fondo de la habitación, sin mirarlo directamente

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Te llevamos esperando un buen rato –esta vez fue su madre, preocupada.

- Por tu bien, espero que no hayas causado ningún problema y que hayas venido directamente – _"Justamente lo contrario" _se dijo internamente ante el tono despreciativo de Lucius.

No le dieron más importancia, pues más lo tenía el ir preparando las visitas que haría el Señor Tenebroso a su residencia próximamente. Es por eso mismo que se mostraban tan nerviosos y cautelosos, y el que su hijo fuera una simple marioneta de Voldemort les interesaba ya poco. Al menos al cabeza de familia, más preocupado porque su lealtad siempre se estaba poniendo en tela de juicio.

Draco miraba cómo organizaban planos encima de una roñosa mesa cubierta de polvo. Poco a poco, fueron llegando otros como Dolohov y Yaxley. Una pequeña reunión, desde luego, y para nada formal. Todo para ir preparando el terreno del regreso. Desde luego le había costado tiempo darse cuenta que sólo era una debilidad que utilizaba el Señor Oscuro para apretarle las tuercas a sus padres, y si de camino conseguía con ello que él se llevara unas cuantas vidas de por medio pues mejor.

Pero claro, eso conllevaba que para tenerle en tan poca estima, le pedía demasiado: ser leal y matar como uno más de sus seguidores.

Pasaron unas horas que para Draco se convirtieron en minutos, dándole vueltas a una idea que se le había ocurrido después de ver a esa Sangre sucia. No era muy buena que digamos, es más, estaba seguro que podría arriesgar su vida de otras formas mucho mejores. Pero en cierto modo, esa desgreñada le atraía, como se atraen una polilla y una llama. _"Rivalidades durante años, una sangre sucia mejor que yo nunca"._

El plan era sencillo: estaban tan alterados los dos y con ganas de matarse que si la amenazaba de muerte, se defendería antes. Si no era el caso, que podría pasar seguramente, siempre vendrían sus amigotes a defenderla y ellos no tenían tanta templanza y paciencia como ella.

_Realmente era una idea tan estúpida la que tuvo, como tan intensa era su desesperación por librarse de unas circunstancias que estaban convirtiéndolo en alguien que en el fondo no era. Decidió nadar contracorriente como podía. Un poco idiota, si me preguntan. Claro que yo también había cubierto mi dosis de gilipollez ese día._

Sólo eran las 8 de la tarde, pero ni aún así en Inglaterra el clima cambiaba en verano. No hacía frío, pero sí que ya estaba oscureciendo bastante; y si a eso le sumamos que no había nadie en el callejón Diagon a esas horas, tenemos como resultado un extra de preocupación en Hermione.

Ella de vez en cuando se palpaba la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cubierta por una camisa. Había sido un día un poco raro: primero ella se había alterado hasta el punto de perseguir a Malfoy y discutir con él; y segundo, ¿Malfoy en Diagon Alley a plena luz del día después de haber intentado matar a Dumbledore?

Cuando salió por el Caldero Chorreante dispuesta a coger el metro londinense, se quedó algo más tranquila. No era muy seguro andar por el callejón Diagon pero la zona estaba siendo tan bien vigilada, que a cualquier aviso aparecerían los aurores. En cuanto a Londres, los ataques eran continuos, pero al menos la ciudad era tan grande que pasaría más inadvertida. Sin embargo, contrario a sus pensamientos, fue ese el momento elegido por Draco para intimidarla y atacarla.

Tan sólo le bastaron unos instantes para acercarse tanto a ella como para sentir que respiraba a sólo dos palmos, y ese mismo tiempo fue el que ella tardó en reaccionar y clavarle la varita en el abdomen ocultándola de la gente que pasaba por allí distraídamente.

Se miraron a los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione no sabía qué decir. Podría haberlo insultado, maldecido, mirarlo con desprecio, hechizarlo… Pero es que realmente estaba sorprendida del atrevimiento, de que fuera tan directo a matarla.

- Y aún me sorprendo de que me quieras matar sin pensártelo dos veces, sólo por haberme visto hoy. Como quien va a comprar al supermercado

- No sólo te mataré a ti, sangre impura, sino también a esos muggles que te empeñas en llamar familia – la miró fijamente.

- ¿Y me piensas matar en mitad de la calle, rodeados de muggles?

- ¿Acaso importa? Una muerte es una muerte. No debería importarte nada más que decir tus últimas palabras.

No vaciló mucho, sabía que ese momento podría llegar y que tenía que tomar una decisión. Sería más rápida que él, y además sabía de qué pata cojeaba en cuanto de debilidades se trataba _"¿Realmente me está pasando esto?"_ Pero en lo único que pensó después, es que si llegaba el momento, no podría matarlo.


End file.
